


Piano

by Hannahkins



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Piano Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahkins/pseuds/Hannahkins
Summary: Ohmiya Piano Sex Scene… Fluffy ending is a little add-on… Set in a small music studio in the agency building… Locked doors, no windows… Sound proof… Enjoy…





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on AO3 and it's my first drabble I posted on LJ a few weeks ago so I decided to post it here as well... If this goes well I will post up all of my fanfics on to AO3 as well :D
> 
> This was in dedication to another author - jade_lil :D Thank you again hun!

“I’ve always… wanted to fuck you… on this piano.” Ohno says as he thrusts into Nino’s ass again and again making the other moan loudly as the keys of the piano play with each movement of the two men.

Ohno’s trousers hanging loosely from his hips, and his belt hanging down and hitting the piano with each sharp movement.

“Why… didn’t… you?” Nino asks between moans and breaths, holding onto Ohno tightly.

Nino’s trousers are lying on the floor next to Ohno’s forgotten coat. His shirt open and hanging off his body, as beads of sweat trickle down his chest.

“Because… shit… you were… always focused… on playing…” Ohno says thrusting deeply into the tight hole that’s clenching around him at every thrust.

“That… didn’t… ahh… have to… stop you…” Nino says giving Ohno’s neck soft kisses and gripping onto Ohno tightly.

“But I always got so lost in the music… I couldn't..." Ohno states, returning the same caress on Nino's neck.

"Oh-chan..." Nino purrs softly wriggling a little when Ohno slows his thrusts. The piano keys play as he moves. "Oh-chan..." He repeats.

"Yes Ka-zu-na-ri." Ohno says softly against Nino's ear letting his lips brush over Nino's sensitive skin.

Whimpers escape from Nino's mouth and his toes curl when Ohno slips out leaving just the head buried inside his tight hole.

"Don't stop." Nino begs. 

"Sssshh." Ohno smiles and silences the other. "Patience… If I keep going like that, I won't last much longer and I want this to last a little longer."

"But don't pull out." Nino begs again.

Without warning Ohno thrusts back deeply into Nino's small body, tilting his hips just enough so his thrust makes his member hit Nino's spot dead on, resulting in Nino screaming breathlessly.

Ohno gives Nino chance to catch his breath before slowly pulling out to the tip again. "You like?"

Nino just nods and drops his head on Ohno's shoulder, "Do it again but don't stop. I can take it."

Ohno smirks and kisses Nino softly at first but quickly claims Nino's mouth making them both breathless from their passionate kiss.

Ohno pulls his lips away from Nino's to let them breath better again before again thrusting into Nino and gaining yet another sweet sounding cry from the younger man.

"Oh I do love the noises you make." Ohno says with a groan when he again thrusts into Nino.

"Keep... ah... going and... I'll... ahh... make…… Oh wow!" Nino doesn't even get to finish his sentence before Ohno is thrusting his hips harder against the younger man.

Nino is quickly unable to think straight from the thrusting Ohno is controlling so, he succumbs to the feelings and let's Ohno continue.

Nino holds onto Ohno tightly as the thrusts become faster.

The moans and wines from Nino vibrate against Ohno’s neck and shoulder; Ohno hums in response.

“I’m close Oh-chan…” Nino gives in warning.

“I am too Kazu…” Ohno places soft kisses on the younger man’s neck.

Ohno quickens his pace, the piano keys playing their sound as the speed and movements change.

“Harder, Oh-chan… More...” Nino begs as he clings to the older man feeling the warmth deepen in his lower belly.

Ohno does as asked and takes advantage of the hot body he’s thrusting into.

Nino’s moans grow louder as Ohno hits his spot with each thrust.

“Oh-chan… Oh-chan… I’m coming… I’m… oh wow, Satoshi… I’m coming…” Nino cries out as he grips tightly and arches his back taking Ohno’s member in as deep as possible and clenching his muscles around it, Nino shoots his essence between them painting their chests and stomachs with the hot white paint.

Ohno watches the younger man come undone against him and the tightness of Nino’s ass and the cries he makes, sends Ohno over the edge.

With one final snap of his hips burying himself deeper into Nino, Ohno releases inside, filling the other man with his own essence and letting out a cry of pleasure as his orgasm takes over.

Both men ride their orgasms out till they relax against the piano, the keys finally stopping their sound as the men stop their movements.

\-----

After what seems like forever Ohno finally lifts his head up from Nino’s shoulder.

“I’m going to move.” He whispers taking hold of Nino’s hips. Nino wraps his arms around Ohno’s neck.

Ohno lifts Nino lightly off the piano and holding him close he sits down on the piano stool with Nino on his lap, his member still very much buried deep in Nino’s ass.

“You feel ok?” Ohno asks when Nino doesn’t say anything for a few minutes.

“Better than ever...” Nino mumbles nuzzling Ohno’s neck. Ohno smiles and holds the other tightly.

After a while Ohno has pulled out of Nino carefully and has curled him up on his coat on the floor of the room.

“Let me clean up then I’ll take you home.” Ohno says softly stoking Nino’s head. Nino nods.

After Ohno cleans the piano and stool and puts everything back to the way it should be, he returns to find Nino fast asleep.

“Time to get you home, I need my bed.” Ohno whispers as he cleans up Nino and dresses him again.

A while later and Ohno has Nino asleep in the passenger seat of the agencies car, Ohno watching the streets of Tokyo as they head towards their home.

“I love you Kazu…” Ohno says as he glances at the sleeping man, his hand stroking through Nino’s hair.

A short while later and Nino stirs on the seat and mumbles “I love you Oh-chan.”

Ohno smiles, warm and fuzzy feelings fill the car on their drive home…

 

THE END...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! More coming soon! :D


End file.
